Casos Problemáticos
by xAkemihime
Summary: Conjunto de histórias ShikaTema.
1. 01: Casamento

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Olá! Olha eu aqui com um novo projeto ShikaTema haha

Esse aqui vai ser mais porque resolvi - finalmente - colocar as minhas one-shots do casal em um só lugar (confesso que peguei essa ideia da Yuuki :x kkkkkk).

Então eu estarei postando aqui one-shots. As postagens não serão regulares, terão one-shots curtas... outras grandes... tudo varia de acordo com minha inspiração. Ah e os capítulos não tem nenhuma conexão, como eu disse, são one-shots.

Bem, essa primeira one-shot é algo que eu estava com vontade de escrever desde que li a fic "Eu vos declaro Preguiçoso e Problemática" feita pela DFênix (a mesma que escreve Arquivo Nara comigo) no site Nyah Fanfiction (e que foi presente pra mim rs). Essa fic é bem legal, recomendo a leitura, mas ela não tem nenhuma ligação com essa história minha viu? fiquem tranquilos XD.

ENFIM, boa leitura!

* * *

Problema nº 01: Casamento

Shikamaru sempre planejava levar uma vida calma, se casar quando fosse mais velho e com uma mulher nem muito feia, nem muito bonita... e que fosse calma.

Obviamente nada disso aconteceu.

Sua vida de shinobi não era nada fácil e já o fez sofrer bastante, em especial quando viu seu próprio sensei ser morto.

Quanto a vida amorosa... Ah, essa era ainda mais complicada! O Nara resolvera se casar logo com a princesa de Suna, uma mulher linda, porém a mais violenta e problemática que já conhecera (superando até mesmo sua mãe, coisa que ele pensou que nunca fosse capaz de acontecer).

E agora lá estava ele, se preparando para entrar na igreja... onde todos já deveriam estar esperando.

Por que diabos fora tirar um cochilo faltando poucas horas para a cerimônia?! Obvio que perdera a hora. Shikamaru havia sido acordado por um barulhento Naruto, que perguntava aos berros se o Nara havia enlouquecido por ter se atrasado. Segundo o Uzumaki, a noiva estava enlouquecendo de raiva... e seus irmãos também não pareciam muito satisfeitos com a demora.

É, irônico como o dia que era para ser o mais feliz da sua vida, ia ser logo o da sua morte. Ah porque Temari certamente o mataria, não ia precisar nem da ajuda dos irmãos macabros, sem dúvida.

Shikamaru tremeu, pensando no quanto ela estaria furiosa, enquanto se arrumava apressadamente.

— Você está ferrado. — Disse Naruto, quando finalmente chegaram em frente à igreja de Konoha. O Uzumaki estava vestido elegantemente com um terno, assim como o noivo-que-em-breve-seria-morto. — Boa sorte.

— Obrigado. — Murmurou ele, suspirando.

— Shikamaru, você enlouqueceu? — O moreno ficou tenso, mas a voz não era de Temari... embora mesmo assim ainda era de se preocupar. Ele se virou apenas para encontrar sua mãe, de braços cruzados e batendo nervosamente o pé no chão, olhando para o filho de uma forma não muito boa. — Como se atrasa desse jeito?!

— Ele estava dormindo! — Naruto se pôs a rir, entregando o amigo.

— Naruto, não está na hora de você entrar?

— Olha quem fala!

— Chega. — Yoshino encerrou a conversa dos dois, puxando Shikamaru pelo braço. — Você já está atrasado demais, vamos entrar logo, Temari-san já está até lá dentro esperando por você.

Shikamaru não discutiu perante aquilo. Até mesmo sua noiva havia cansado de esperar do lado de fora e entrou primeiro que ele na igreja. É, ela certamente devia estar furiosa.

Enquanto o Nara andava em direção ao altar com sua mãe ao seu lado, seus olhos estavam presos na mulher à sua frente.

Temari estava simplesmente deslumbrante. Não que ela já não fosse extremamente atraente, mas ali, dentro daquele vestido longo e branco, ela estava perfeita... mesmo com a face demonstrando clara irritação enquanto olhava para ele.

Assim que a alcançou, Yoshino abraçou Temari, enquanto Kankuro e Gaara se aproximaram de Shikamaru de uma maneira um tanto... ameaçadora, ele diria.

— A faça sofrer e eu acabo com você. — O mais velho falou, sorrindo de forma assustadora.

Gaara ofereceu a mão para Shikamaru, que a apertou de forma temerosa, sentindo logo sua mão ficar dolorosa enquanto o outro gentilmente... a esmagava. O Nara reprimiu um gemido de dor, com os olhos marejados.

— Cuide bem dela. — O Kazekage se limitou a dizer, olhando-o de forma não muito amigável. Shikamaru entendeu o recado, suspirando aliviado quando o outro soltou sua mão.

Ele finalmente foi para o lado de Temari, os dois voltados para o padre que finalmente dava início a cerimônia.

— Enlouqueceu? Por que se atrasou desse jeito? — A Sabaku sussurrou para o noivo de modo que só ele pudesse ouvir.

— Eu... dormi demais. — Ele respondeu, sem saída, temendo a explosão dela.

— Idiota preguiçoso.

— Desculpe, eu nunca me atrasaria de propósito.

— Eu sei, você não é louco a esse ponto. — Temari disse. — Até por que se resolvesse me abandonar na igreja, eu ia até o inferno atrás de você para matá-lo.

O Nara sorriu de leve.

— É, eu sei disso. — E ele realmente não duvidava que ela fosse capaz daquilo. Era Temari, afinal. — Mas não se preocupe com isso... eu te amo, sabe? — Disse, como se fosse algo óbvio, visto que estavam no meio do casamento deles.

— Claro que ama. — Respondeu ela, convencida, para logo exibir um sorriso e acrescentar em tom de voz mais calmo: — Eu também te amo.

Shikamaru sorriu. Bem, até que casar não seria tão ruim como ele pensava. Tinha as complicações, mas com Temari, todo dia seria problemático... apesar disso ele estava disposto a arriscar. Ele a amava, com seu temperamento explosivo e tudo. É como seu pai dizia: toda mulher mostra seu lado doce para o homem que ama. E nisso, nem mesmo Temari era exceção.

O Nara já estava pronto para falar mais alguma coisa para sua noiva, quando ela foi mais rápida:

— Agora cale a boca e vamos prestar atenção!

Bem, nem sempre seria fácil...

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado :D como eu disse, não sei quando vou atualizar, as atualizações não serão sempre frequentes, mas ó vou tentar não demorar kkkkk porém não prometo nada.

E falando de atualização: amanhã tem capítulo novo do Arquivo Nara, vejo vocês lá!

Beijos.


	2. 02: Kinjutsu

Demorei, mas voltei! Eu tinha dito no capítulo anterior que as atualizações não seriam frequentes né rs, mas apesar disso eu sempre vou estar por aqui postando algo novo... mesmo que demore um pouco.

A história desse capítulo é totalmente baseada no capítulo 22 do mangá Rock Lee SD, mas não precisa necessariamente ler o capítulo para poder entender a história já que deixei tudo bem explicadinho rs.

Não esperem grande romance, acho que só escrevi isso aqui porque fiquei com o capítulo lá na cabeça, pensando que poderiam ter mais elementos ShikaTema... e acabou saindo isso, enfim kkkkkk.

* * *

Problema nº 02: Kinjutsu

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que aquele dia era simplesmente mais um dia comum e pacifico na Vila da Folha. Não. Pelo contrário, naquele dia em especial, o caos se instalava em Konoha. Principalmente envolvendo certos ninjas e um jutsu para lá de estranho.

Tudo começou quando Tenten, andando calmamente com seu time, havia tropeçado em um estranho rolo de pergaminho. Fechado havia somente um símbolo, um coração. Estranhando aquele fato e curiosa com o conteúdo, a kunoichi abriu o pergaminho, inocente.

E depois daquilo, a coisa toda começou a complicar.

O que Tenten havia aberto não era nada mais, nada menos, que um jutsu proibido. O jutsu do amor. Ele era tão poderoso que depois de olhá-lo no pergaminho, a próxima pessoa que Tenten olhasse, se apaixonaria por ela. E para piorar toda a situação, essa pessoa foi Rock Lee que estava bem a sua frente.

O pergaminho caiu de suas mãos, parando em Neji... que estranhou a atitude da amiga perante a Lee, afinal ela estava corada e dizendo que ele era... fofo? Tinha algo errado. Neji olhou para o pergaminho em seus pés, pegando-o. Ah, para a infelicidade do Hyuuga, ele também acabou preso no jutsu, se apaixonando perdidamente logo por sua própria prima, que havia acabado de surgir a sua frente.

Naruto, Sakura e Sai que estavam passando por perto, também pararam para ver o que diabos acontecia ali. Neji estava claramente dando em cima de Hinata que estava completamente perdida. Enquanto isso, Lee tentava fugir a todo o custo de Tenten.

— Shizune-senpai! — Sakura avistou a mulher indo em direção a eles, parecendo alarmada.

Imediatamente Shizune os colocou ciente de toda a situação envolvendo o perigoso jutsu. Ele havia sumido na noite anterior quando ela estava organizando os pergaminhos perigosos. Havia caído em algum lugar e Shizune acabou por dar falta somente naquela manhã... quando o estrago já estava feito.

— Então é por isso que todo mundo está agindo estranho assim... — Dizia Sakura, vendo Naruto gritar com Neji para se acalmar, enquanto Hinata estava começando a desmaiar.

— Sim. Eu sei como quebrar o jutsu, mas preciso do pergaminho. Onde ele está?

— Ele estava com o Neji e... — Sakura parou, vendo que o Hyuuga não possuía mais pergaminho nenhum em suas mãos.

— Droga. Eu vou pedir a ANBU para procurar por ele. — Shizune falou, se afastando. — Vocês três comecem a procurar por aqui! — Ela correu para longe, desaparecendo de vista.

Porém não seria fácil, ainda mais porque obviamente o antigo Time 7 também foi pego naquela loucura de paixão.

Sakura não havia se dado conta de que o problema na verdade ainda estava bem ali. Ela só percebeu quando sentiu o olhar de Sai fixamente sobre si, com o pergaminho aberto em sua mão, e dizendo sorrindo:

— Você é bem o meu tipo, Sakura. — A rosada olhou de forma assustada para o amigo. — A cara não importa, contando que o corpo seja ótimo.

Desnecessário dizer que ele recebeu um bom soco depois daquilo, sumindo de vista devido a força absurda da Haruno. O problema é que com isso, o pergaminho acabou sumindo também.

E enquanto Sakura andava pelas ruas, com Naruto ao seu lado (que agora possuía um bom olho roxo por insinuar que a rosada deveria cair no jutsu e se apaixonar por ele), eles foram percebendo que mais e mais pessoas estavam sob domínio daquela ilusão do amor.

Sakura olhou surpresa para um amontoado de garotas, descobrindo Chouji no meio delas, enquanto todas se declaravam para o amigo. No meio de todas as garotas era possível visualizar Yamanaka Ino, brigando, dizendo em alto e bom som que o Akimichi pertencia a ela. Céus... aquilo estava realmente saindo do controle deles.

Lee e Hinata alcançaram os dois, com Tenten e Neji próximos a eles, com um ar apaixonado, ambos suspirando e dizendo juras de amor.

— Olha, está ali! — Lee exclamou, apontando para longe, aonde Inuzuka Kiba segurava o pergaminho aberto, com seus olhos focados no amontoado de garotas ao redor de Chouji.

Kiba largou o pergaminho, chamando em alto e bom som o nome de Ino, indo direto para o meio da confusão, atrás da loira.

O pergaminho rolou pelo chão distante deles, atraindo a atenção de Sakura e os demais que não estavam sob efeito do jutsu, indo parar aos pés de quem eles menos esperavam.

— O que é isso? — Temari perguntou, enquanto Shikamaru se abaixava para pegar. Os haviam acabado de sair do escritório da Hokage, após entregar alguns documentos, e se encaminhavam para o Ichiraku para almoçar.

Os olhos de Naruto, Hinata, Sakura e Lee se arregalaram quando Shikamaru começava a abrir devagar o pergaminho.

— Não! — Exclamaram todos juntos, mas já era tarde demais.

Shikamaru fitou o conteúdo de dentro do pergaminho e imediatamente seus olhos se ergueram encarando... Temari.

— Algum problema? — Ela perguntou para o Nara, curiosa, ainda mais depois da gritaria dos outros, que se aproximaram rapidamente, preocupados.

Shikamaru olhou profundamente para a loira.

— Não sei. — Respondeu ele, voltando sua atenção para o pergaminho. — Me parece ser algum tipo de jutsu...

— O que?! — Naruto foi o primeiro a berrar, olhando assustado para o moreno a sua frente. — Você tá normal? Por quê?!

Sakura, Lee e Hinata pareciam igualmente surpresos. Shikamaru não havia sido afetado pelo jutsu?

— O que está falando? Eu deveria estar diferente? — Perguntou ele, para logo depois acrescentar, olhando para algo além de Naruto. — E por que diabos a Ino está agarrada ao Chouji? E por que o Kiba está atrás dela?

Temari riu.

— Pelo visto todos os seus amigos enlouqueceram...

Mas nem Naruto e nem Sakura e Lee estava prestando mais atenção, eles se aproximaram ainda mais de Shikamaru com aquele ar suspeito, analisando o amigo, enquanto Hinata ativava seu byakugan ao longe, focando o corpo do Nara.

— Qual o problema? — Shikamaru perguntou, dando alguns passos para trás com a aproximação repentina dos três. Eles estavam perto demais para o seu gosto.

— Nós é que perguntamos, Shikamaru-kun! — Lee dizia com os olhos cerrados.

— Você deveria estar sob efeito do jutsu neste momento... — Sakura continuou, trajando a mesma expressão que Lee.

— Mas não está... — Hinata completou, mais atrás dos outros, desativando seu byakugan. A corrente de chakra dele estava normal, diferente dos outros que foram afetados pelo jutsu.

— Como você fez isso?

— Eu nem sei do que vocês estão falando! — Shikamaru exclamou, claramente confuso. Ele coçou a cabeça, emburrado. — Façam algum sentido, por favor.

— Parece ser um genjutsu. — Temari quem respondeu, olhando para Neji que se aproximara de Hinata e lhe dizia mil juras de amor de forma exagerada, fazendo a garota se encolher.

— É um genjutsu do amor. — Sakura logo esclareceu, suspirando. Ela pegou o pergaminho que agora estava caído no chão e o fechou, tomando cuidado para não olhar seu conteúdo. — Aparentemente todos que veem o que está aqui dentro caem no jutsu e se apaixonam pela primeira pessoa que olharem. — Ela suspirou, falando baixinho para ela mesma logo em seguida — Seria perfeito se o Sasuke-kun estivesse aqui...

— Bem, isso explica porque está essa confusão.

— M-mas não explica uma coisa... — Hinata disse, finalmente se desvencilhando de Neji, que saiu correndo dizendo que lhe compraria flores. Todos olharam para a Hyuuga, que imediatamente ficara vermelha demais para conseguir falar mais alguma coisa.

Mas não foi preciso, Lee completou por ela, voltando a olhar confuso para Shikamaru.

— Estamos confusos, Shikamaru-kun. Por que você não foi afetado também?

Shikamaru imediatamente ficou com a face levemente enrubescida e desviou o olhar dos amigos, fitando o chão. Obviamente ele já havia encontrado a resposta. Mas querer compartilhá-la com os outros era outra história. Que problemático.

— Não faço ideia.

Temari estava quieta ao lado do moreno, em completo silêncio. É claro que ela também havia entendido a situação, mas não significava que iria esclarecer para os outros ninjas. Aquilo definitivamente não era da conta deles.

Porém para a infelicidade dos dois, outra pessoa também pareceu entender.

Ouviram a risada abafada de Naruto que cobria a boca com as mãos e lançava um olhar malicioso para Shikamaru.

— Talvez seja porque ele olhou para a pessoa que já está apaixonado... — Ele dizia com a voz debochada. Sakura ao seu lado olhou de Shikamaru para Temari, era notável como ambos estavam constrangidos com a situação.

E ela não pretendia facilitar nada para eles também.

— Ah então agora sim faz sentido! — A rosada exclamou enquanto Lee batia de leve nas costas de Naruto.

— Bem observado, Naruto-kun! A chama do amor e da juventude já brilha forte sobre você, Shikamaru-kun!

— Não é nada disso...

— Que idiotice. — Temari falava junto com o Nara. Os dois estavam com a face enrubescida, tal qual Hinata havia estado há pouco. Mas agora até mesmo a Hyuuga sorria olhando para os dois. Francamente.

— Será que dá para deixar isso de lado e se focar no real problema aqui? — Shikamaru disse, forçando-os a desviar a atenção dos dois, voltando para a situação complicada que ainda se instalava entre os outros amigos.

— Bem, precisamos encontrar a Shizune-senpai. Ela disse que sabia como quebrar o jutsu. — Foi Sakura quem tomou a palavra, segurando firmemente o pergaminho contra seu corpo. Não abriria aquilo nem por um segundo, estava ciente do olhar de Lee sobre si.

**-X-**

— Ah Sakura, você o encontrou! — Tsunade disse assim que a rosada adentrava sua sala, sendo acompanhada por Shikamaru e Temari.

Lee e Hinata acabaram ficando para trás, visto que Tenten e Neji apareceram e estavam enlouquecidos de paixão. Naruto também decidiu ficar para tentar controlar melhor a situação, embora ela duvidasse que o Uzumaki conseguisse. Por sorte Sakura não havia visto nem sinal de Sai, ela calculou que nem o veria tão cedo, afinal havia mandado o companheiro de time longe com seu soco. E não, ela não exagerou. Ele mereceu aquilo.

— Sim. O que fazemos agora? Como acabamos com o jutsu?

— Eu sei lá! — A Hokage exclamou, mal humorada. — Shizune quem criou essa porcaria, ela que tem as respostas.

— Tsunade-sama! — Shizune gritou, abrindo a porta da sala com urgência. — Me desculpe, ainda não encontrei o perga... Ah, Sakura, você achou!

Ela correu até a Haruno, tomando o pergaminho de suas mãos.

No fim, a solução para toda aquela situação complicada foi bem simples: eles destruíram o pergaminho contendo o poderoso jutsu, dessa forma toda a paixão criada por ele foi simplesmente quebrada.

E apesar da paz ter voltado a se instalar em Konoha, era evidente que muitas pessoas ainda estavam bastante constrangidas por terem sido pegas em um genjutsu tão idiota e embaraçoso.

— Então quer dizer que o jutsu não te afetou? — Temari perguntou para Shikamaru, esboçando um sorriso malicioso, enquanto se sentava ao lado dele no lugar preferido do moreno para observar as nuvens.

— Não seja tão problemática.

— Isso é impossível. — O sorriso dela aumentou enquanto fitava o Nara. — Pode dizer que está apaixonado por mim, sabe. Depois dessa ficou bem claro.

Shikamaru suspirou, se virando para a kunoichi e puxando-a para o seu colo.

— Como se você não soubesse disso antes. — Acariciou a face dela de leve com sua mão, para logo depois selar seus lábios em um beijo lento e profundo.

Temari não disse mais nada, apenas se deixando levar pelo beijo. É claro que ela sabia daquilo há tempos, e é claro que Shikamaru também estava ciente de como ela se sentia. Porque eles eram assim, não eram um casal que precisava se declarar constantemente... eles simplesmente sabiam o que um sentia pelo outro, estava claro como se amavam. E diante daquele sentimento tão forte entre os dois, jutsu nenhum do amor poderia se igualar.

* * *

Para quem não sacou o título: kinjutsu significa jutsu proibido.

Espero que tenham gostado. Aguardo reviews com a opinião de vocês s2 aproveitem e acalmem meu coração de fã que está aos pedaços com o mangá terminando essa semana, vamos todos chorar juntos ç_ç


End file.
